Update:Dev Blog: Ourania Altar
A developer blog for the Ourania Altar has just gone live on the forums. Be sure to give it a read! Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team ---- DEV BLOG: OURANIA ALTAR The mages of the Zamorakian Magical Institute have been hard at work overthrowing the Ourania Cave and using the altar found within. If you don't mind having some questionable company, you might be interested in infusing your pure essence at the unpredictable Ourania Altar. THE OURANIA ALTAR (ZMI ALTAR) Originally released in September 2007, the Ourania Altar can be used to craft pure essence into a random selection of runes. You receive double the usual experience for each of the runes crafted at the altar, and the runes you receive will improve with your Runecrafting level. The Ourania Altar would be located just south of West Ardougne within the Ourania Cave. You can access the cave using the trapdoor found next to the Zamorakian altar. The altar is found at the opposite end of the cave to the entrance. In order to make your way to the altar, you must choose which path you would like to take. There is a short path which requires you to run past a number of aggressive Zamorakian enemies or a long path which will allow you to get to the altar safely. An NPC named Eniola can be found at the start of the cave. Eniola will allow you to access your bank in exchange for 20 of any rune. If introduced, Eniola would be a bit different to his original implementation back in 2007. In Old School Eniola would be stationary and would allow you to predetermine which type of rune you will pay his fee with. Allowing you to predetermine the runes you pay with will help us avoid the unpleasant interface that was used for Eniola back in 2007, and will make the process of using the NPC a bit less tedious. Ourania teleport If the Ourania Cave and Altar were to be introduced to Old School RuneScape, the Ourania Teleport would also be added to the Lunar spellbook. This teleport would take you close to the Ourania Cave. The teleport would require level 71 Magic, completion of Lunar Diplomacy and would cost 1 Law rune, 2 Astral runes and 6 Earth runes to cast. It would provide 69 experience. Experience rates As the runes you receive from the Ourania Altar improve as your Runecrafting level gets higher, you will receive more experience using the altar at higher levels. Below you can find a table which shows roughly the experience rate we would expect you to get within the different level brackets. Keep in mind that these are estimated numbers based on experience rates from 2007. The actual experience rates you receive may differ, but we don't expect it to differ by much. These experience rates assume you are using all of the Runecrafting pouches available to you at each level, and that you are using the Ourania teleport. POLL QUESTIONS Question: Should the Ourania Altar, also known as the ZMI altar, be introduced into Old School RuneScape? The Ourania Altar would allow you to craft pure essence into a random selection of runes, providing double the usual experience for each rune crafted. (Question Image) Question: If the Ourania Altar is introduced into Old School RuneScape, should the Ardougne cloaks 2 and above provide additional runes when crafting pure essence at the altar? These additional runes would not provide any additional experience. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team